The Left Eye
by heated-burrito
Summary: Erza x Zoro. Just a fluffy story to make everyone feel fluffy.


*I do not own neither fairy tail nor one piece (but if I did , oh and if I did, new couples would be made every few hours)

*Just a simple fluffy story

*ERZAxZORO!

Zoro was holding his lover's hand for the first time in this date." _Even though it's such a cold night , why do our hands feel like burning embers"_

While he was thinking about their hands , his lover Erza was admiring the night view of the wasn't the first time they held hands, so she kinda got used to it.

That didn't mean that this wasn't exciting for her, just being by each other the two lovebirds can't stop blushing.

In this sleeping dark town filled with innocent citizens and empty halls of the finished working hours of the day , they were walking bashfully.

Even in this dark night he could see with his only eye the quick glances of his lover to the scar of his eye. " _Why does he always avert the conversation of his scar_ " , as she thought about it her cheeks were puffing up involuntary.

" _This will be the day that I find out about it_ ".

" **He-hey, umm... wha-** "

" **hmmm"** he answered nonchalantly, or at least that's how he thought , he was really red from being beside the red haired woman.

 _"damn, why can't I talk normally" "_ **what ar-" ,** she bit her tongue from being so flustered.

" **owwww"** she hugged her mouth with her two hands so quickly , yet gently.

" **o-oy, are you ok ? "** he was a big worrywart when he needed to be .

" **no no , it'th ok"** and then looked at him for a second.

" **pfft"** they both said in unison , and also laughed hysterically in unison.

After wiping their tears of laughter and regaining their composure , they started to walk again.

The alleyway they were walking in was getting narrower as they proceeded farther.

She stopped abruptly , which alerted the worrywart swordsman.

" **oy , are you ok ? . Does your tongue still hurt "**

 **" Hey , Zoro-san I wanna ask you something is it ok? "**

He thought about it for a moment , " **yeah it's ok, I guess"** _…_ **"** _Well I didn't do anything wrong recently , so I think it's ok"_

She walked towards him slowly , but he stood his ground

He was startled as she gently wrapped her arms around the waist of the big chunk of muscle and bone. He was shirtless , which made it easier for her to feel the radiating heat of the big chunk of muscle.

His blush grew to his ears as her soft, white arms lay on his coarse skin.

 **"why do you believe that I'm that... unworthy"** her voice was weak and soft.

 **"what I didn't say anything like tha-"** " _I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about "_

 **"then why don't you talk with me about your scarred left eye"** she looked up, tears in her eyes, expecting him to brush her off like every time, but to her surprise he didn't .

 **"who the hell said that you're unworthy!"** He looked down intensely at her with both of his eyes. " **It's just that … well... I don't like my left eye. "** He looked at the end of the street trying to make her avert her eyes.

 **"I have never seen such beautiful "** she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing , holding up a hand to his abs to prevent herself from doubling over.

 **"sorry , sorry "** she's still laughing a little **"it's just that I have never ever seen a pink eye "**

 **"che, see , that's why I didn't want to show you this"** _"man, this is so embarrassing , and she even almost cried"_

 **"but"** she was only smiling now. The two of them studying each other's eyes, and her smile slowly faded away. **"that is the most beautiful,"**

She took a step closer." **deep"**

Another step closer, until she had to look up to see his eyes, **"courageous eye I have ever laid eyes upon."**

She slowly put her hand on her hand his left cheek , and raised herself on her toes get closer to his face. He felt the most gentle kiss under his left eye a man could feel.

 **"well I guess I kinda like this eye "** smirking as he said it.

 **"why ?"** She looked so innocent that you'd think that the past ten minutes never happened.

 **"because now I see your "** smoke came out of his ears from the embarrassment " **beauty twice as much."** It was the biggest confident smile and blush she had ever seen on him.

She spun around slowly and held her hand to the wall , but he only saw her shoulders shaking.

The worrywart was worried , as usual , **"oy are you ok".**

He spun her around slowly only to find her laughing and tears coming out of her eyes . **"twice as much "** she laughed again **"beauty"** she continued to laugh , but forced herself to stop laughing at him.

 **"che, a man can't even be romantic in here "** his blush still stayed while his worried look was long gone.

 **"hey stupid , romantic , pink eyed worrywart of a swordsman."** As he turned around to answer his lover's call , she gave him a deep thoughtful kiss right on his lips.

She pulled away to gaze directly at his eyes **"you're my stupid, romantic, pink eyed worrywart of a swordsman."**

She took his hand in her hand gently and pulled him towards the end of the narrow alley way.

He was steered off by her ,and he didn't even care as long as he his with her.

*Thank you for reading


End file.
